In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data. IT administrators typically have the responsibilities of monitoring and managing IT devices, such as computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs) and other network-connected or standalone devices.
Device management tools (such as application software, etc.) are available to IT administrators to assist the administrators to track, monitor and otherwise manage the devices, often from across a network. The number of IT devices connected to a network is generally increasing and, as a result, there is a trend that the number of IT administrators needed to administer and manage such devices within an organization is increasing as well.
The level of experience and assigned responsibilities can vary amongst such administrators. That is, it is often the case that an administrator will administer certain devices, but not other devices, within an organization. Further, while many organizations span multiple office locations, some administrators may be assigned the responsibility to administer to a single local office, while other administrators may have the responsibilities of supporting multiple offices.
Heretofore, the typical IT system provides standard categories (e.g., Users, Power Users, Administrators) of access.
There exists a need for an improved approach for customizing the access rights of administrators to manage devices in a network environment.